Broken Angel
by phantom-lass
Summary: The x-men are on a mission to what they think is an empty base but what happens when Logan finds a traumatised Rogue? Nothing to do with my previous ROGAN.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing :)**

**Broken Angel**

**Chapter One**

It was meant to be a very simple straight forward mission. Well, that should have panicked everyone from the beginning. Since when have ANY missions been simple? Yip, NEVER!

They were supposed to infiltrate the lab, grab the files and high tail it out of there.

Well...things didn't exactly work out that way.

"Logan!" Storm screamed as a bullet went flying at him to graze his head revealing a streak of shining adamantium before the skin suddenly closed over the gap, only leaving a few drops of blood.

It would take everyone the rest of their lives to get used to the fact that the Wolverine was indestructible.

Logan snarled and barrelled towards his would be killer and made short work of returning the favour - successfully!

"I thought Xavier said this place was deserted!" He yelled at no-one in particular as he sliced open another would-be killer.

"It was!" the weather witch screamed back as she slammed her fist at another body, her powers not allowing her to do anything in such a close confined space.

Logan realised that Scott and Jean were both missing and he could smell blood. He breathed in deeper. It wasn't the blood that he had just sent spurting from the men now on the floor, it wasn't blood from the graze that Storm had acquired on her arm either.

Scott and Jean came racing back into the room a box in each of their arms as they both took in the room - the dead bodies surrounding Logan and the unconscious ones surrounding Storm.

Ok so the blood wasn't from Scott or Jean either.

"Time to go," Scott announced in his 'I am the fearless leader of the x-men though shalt obey me' voice and everyone did just that - all heading to the door. Apart from Logan

"Logan!" Scott snapped trying to get his attention.

Logan has his head tilted back, inhaling deeply through his nose trying to identify the blood.

"I'll catch up," he snarled back - he would never take kindly to being ordered about - especially by the boy scout.

"Log..."

Logan ignored Scott's words and the sound of the man following him as he followed his nose. All of the fighting had been happening where he and storm where and by the looks of things Scott and Jean hadn't got into any trouble on their way to the files so where was the blood coming from.

He followed the scent down a concrete set of stairs and through half a dozen metal lined corridors until he was nearly knocked over by the scent of blood - both old and new.

He reached a door and saw a clip board hanging from the wall. His instincts nearly made him turn around at the bloody stench but he stayed and quickly flicked open the file. All of Jean's brain washing finally paying off.

DANGEROUS - DEADLY SKIN. UPON CONTACT INSTINT DEATH. INSURE ALL SAFETY PRECATIONS ARE HELD

What!

"Really Logan we have to get out of here,"

Logan ignored Scott - it wasn't really that hard after all of the time he had had to perfect the art and he unsheathed his claws severing the lock as easily as a steak knife slicing butter.

He only just managed to stop himself from gagging as his heightened sense of smell was suddenly flooded. He heard Scott coughing violently as he allowed his eyes time to adjust to the darkness of the room.

He quickly scrubbed the word room and inserted the word 'cell'. The room was pitch-black, there were no windows and from what he could see there was no switch for a light. The only light that was shining into the room was from the dim glow coming from the corridor.

He blocked out the sound of Scott's heavy breathing and dry heaving and focused on the room. He could hear a heartbeat and breathing...by the floor.

He leaned down, once again switching on his selective hearing and blocking out the (no doubt) dumb question that Scott was now gasping out.

He peered under the bench and saw a small shivering bundle curled up as far into the wall as it could get. He heard teeth chattering and little whimpers. He took a deep breath.

Female.

"We're not goin' to hurt you darlin'," he whispered after a few more silent seconds. He could tell that Scott was getting a bit anxious but he would just have to damn well wait. Pansy!

Another whimper came from under the bench and he heard the slight rustle as she pushed further into the wall, almost like she was trying to vanish through it.

Logan moved further forward. He knew that they were running out if time without Scott telling him and by the look and scent of things the girl...women whatever she was needed to get out of here more desperately than they did.

He reached out to grab her and drag her from under the bench and she actually let out a terrified scream.

"Don't touch, don't touch," she whimpered repeatedly, her voice cracking and breaking and Logan could now smell salt water in the air and knew that if he could see her face he would see tears there.

One thing the voice allowed him to judge was that she was young.

He continued to reach for her despite her protests. They all needed to get out of here.

Then he remembered what the file at the door had said.

Something about deadly skin...

See now it was at moments like this that he wished there were more witnesses. See he knew that the x-men thought that he was all muscles and no brain. You know the kind you get to do the dirty work and get shot at but the kind you don't exactly go to for an educated answer on something. See that was where they were all wrong.

None of them knew that he actually did possess a brain – and it was probably a good thing to because they would no doubt all have a fit of some kind. So he was more than capable of putting two and two together and getting four.

He grasped the gilr by the shoulder. Making sure than there was a layer of clothing – or whatever was wrapped around her – between his hands and her at all times.

"It's ok darlin', I won't touch ya," he tried to reassure her though she was no longer struggling or whimpering, just crying silently.

The bloody smell got stronger as he lifted her and held her close to his chest. Jean would be able to see to her when they got to the jet.

"Logan...what are you do-" Scott started.

"Can it One Eye," he growled, heading towards the surface and the jet.

They got to the jet a lot quicker than it had taken to reach the cell and they climbed the ramp.

The girl gave out a small cry with every step that he took and he could smell fresh blood.

Storm took off as soon as they had got on and Jean walked from the cockpit.

"Where did she come from?" she asked in shock before her doctor side kicked in and she started gathering equipment from over head storage compartment and from under seats.

Logan kicked out an exam table that was attached to the wall and slowly lowered the shaking girl to it.

He got a good look at her for the first time.

She had her eyes tightly shut and she turned onto her side – huddling into herself. Her hair was long but filled with dirt and blood, making it look more like a nest than hair. She had large black smudges under blood shot eyes and numerous bruises and cuts along her cheeks and forehead. She also looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

She opened her eyes and looked straight into his and suddenly Logan wanted to go back and kill all of them all over again.

**Hi guys.**

**So this is my newest ROGAN fic. Do I hear *oh no not another one*? :)**

**Yip, well this has been flitting through my head for a little while. Well it was actually two separate fics that were zipping about the crazy/scary place that is my mind and so I kind of sandwiched them together. **

**This might be a little bit darker than my other ROGANS but then this is me we are talking about so it might not be. We will just have to wait and see. **

**Any way please let me know what you think and if you are interested in anymore or of you want to strangle me for starting yet another story ;)**

**Keep safe everyone. **

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing :(**

**Broken Angel**

**Chapter two**

She flinched as she felt the scalpel slice away a piece of her skin.

Why was this happening to her?

Why was she here?

Where was her mum? Where was grand-dad?

She screamed as another scalpel started on her leg and she felt a bone crack – joining the collection of other breaks that she had got over the past...how long had she been here.

Where was her dad? He would deal with all of them, he would kill them all. She knew all too well what he was like when he got angry and she knew he would be more than angry he would be murderous, and for once she didn't care.

She wanted them to die - each and every one of the men and women that had sliced at her skin and broken her bones and tortured her. She wanted each of them gone forever. She wanted them away from her.

She screamed again. Where was the pain coming from?

She couldn't focus anymore, all she knew was that she couldn't breathe. Why was that hard? She was sure it shouldn't be so hard.

Another zap of pain shot through her and she screamed again.

Suddenly she was back at home. She was cowering in a corner as far away from the windows and doors as she could get when the door exploded sending debris flying everywhere. She cringed and covered her head with her hands.

She raised her head slowly, coughing as she breathed in the smoky air as it billowed from where the door had once been.

Where were her mum and dad? They were supposed to be back by now.

Someone was reaching out to her. Holding her down, or were they trying to pick her up.

She didn't care. She struggled and threw her arms about in an attempt to get loose all the while screaming at her attacker to let her go. It didn't work. She felt something near her mouth and bit down hard.

* * *

Professor Charles Xavier studied the sheets of paper before him and he felt his stomach roll.

Stryker!

The name left a bad taste in his mouth as he remembered all of the things that the man was capable of and had done many years ago. All for the good of the great American people, and now it seemed that he was back.

Weren't mutant to be free of men like that?

He knew that he had been found guilty of deaths and had been imprisoned for his crimes but then freed after serving ten years of what should have been a life sentence.

But Xavier was not stupid and he knew that nothing was certain in the world that he lived, especially the justice and legal system.

After extensive searching he had finally found something that he hoped would hold the answers.

Old blueprints of a 'Natural Research Facility' that was due to be demolished within the week.

So he had sent the team to check it out and gather anything that was there.

But things hadn't quite worked out that way. First the facility was anything but abandoned. And second it seemed that Xavier had stepped up a notch and was once again taking it upon himself to 'study' mutants.

He studied files that were obviously linked to the girl that was now sleeping in the medial bay and he was shocked at just what conclusions his mind was jumping to.

Surely the man would not try such a thing again.

But that was the only reasonable explanation.

Xavier knew the man's plan years ago had been to create a 'super mutant' purely under his control and to so such a thing Stryker had developed ways of mapping specific genes related to a person mutations onto another DNA.

And it looked like he had just discovered a way of getting around doing that. He had found a mutant who could by all accounts do such a thing naturally.

He thought of the condition of the girl. She had multiple breaks in the small bones of her body such as her hands and feet. She had a fractured wrist and a broken ankle along with several cracked ribs and countless bruises along with missing section of her skin.

He shook his head sadly at the thought of the poor girl. He wondered just how Stryker was expecting to be able to use her for anything when she was in such a bad condition.

_Professor! We need you in the lab!_

**Hey guys. **

**So what do you think?**

**Please let me know.**

**Keep safe**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

**Broken Angel**

**Chapter Three**

Logan had a huge problem.

Well he had known he had a problem for years - about fifteen to be exact but now he had one on a whole new level.

Ever since waking up in the ruins of some building not knowing who or what he was he had wandered around for nearly twelve years drifting around the States and Canada like a leaf on the wind - with only himself to worry about. After the first time that he had woken up from a nightmare with metal claws sprouting from his knuckles it had not taken him long to figure out that he was a mutant - sure he cod have maybe explained away the fact that it seemed that he could see a little further than he average person or smell a rabbit from over three quarters of a mile away but nothing his brain could come up with could explain away the fact that he had killer claws hidden under his skin.

Through his years of drifting he had met quite a few mutants of different shapes and sizes - most of them trying to scratch out some kind of a living any way they could. He quickly discovered that he was not just a normal mutant who could maybe freeze thing with a look or read a mind or two. He was a feral - which of course explained the heightened senses and the really bad temper - which he worked through thanks to the therapy known as cage fighting.

He had quickly formed a collection of information about ferals - unlike what many people thought about him he did actually have some intelligence and had used it to find out all he could.

Like it was not unusual for ferals to have animalistic tendencies - which he thought may have something to do with the 'Wolverine' tag around his neck. Had he chosen that name for himself? A heightened sense of smell, hearing and sight were not unusual either neither was speed or agility.

Logan also discovered that the animalistic similarities didn't end with just increased senses oh no! That would be far too simple wouldn't it? Ferals also had a need to mate and not just a quick fling either! Mate for life. He had spoken to a guy who had been friends with a feral and he explained that as far as he was aware it was an instantaneous. An instant recognition.

Logan had just taken this in his stride and accepted it as another bit of information that would come in handy to know. He had never actually though that it would affect him - especially after joining the X-Geeks in exchange for help finding out about his past.

And then the lab happened and the girl had opened her eyes and suddenly everything in his world had boiled down to that shivering little bundle under the bench.

He had seen red! The animal in him screaming for vengeance. She was his and she had been injured and they were going to pay. Of course he had already taken care of them all and his animal felt that justice had been served even if he could do it again he would have made sure that they suffered more for what they had done.

He had not strayed from her side the whole time she had lain unconscious - despite the glares he was given from both Scott and Jean but all that their complaints about propriety got them was a growl and a flash of teeth. Even if he had never thought it would happen to him Logan just did what he had done when he had found everything else out about what he was. He accepted it and did what he could - after all, he had quickly discovered that there was no use fighting against what was impossible to change he was what he was and that was the end of it. And the girl was his mate so he would do what he could to keep her safe.

He had watched her as Jean had carefully bandaged up her cuts and set broken bones - ever careful to avoid skin to skin contact. He saw the girl wince in pain despite the drug induced sleep that was in.

Once he was sure that all of her injuries had been seen to as best as they could he finally allowed himself five minutes to shower. Washing of the layers of dried blood that he hadn't even realised covered him. But he refused to leave the lab still and asked (nicely of course) for someone to fetch him a set of clothed while he used the shower unit in the med lab. Usually he would have clawed anyone who dared to go anywhere near his room but now his need to be near the girl outweighed his territorial urges.

So once again clean he sat watch next to the girl studying her face and drawing her scent deep into his lung. He saw that Jean had made good use of the time that he had been washing and had washed the girl also.

She was far too skinny. He could make out the delicate bones in her hands and wrists and had no doubt that he could span her waist with his hands.

Bruises covered nearly every inch of her along with jagged cuts - some looking infected and raw next to the unhealthy paleness of her clammy skin.

Her hair he noticed was a deep chocolaty colour and he had no doubt that when she was healthy it was wavy and shiny but right now it hung dead and limp on the pillow.

His study of her hair once again brought him to her face. She had a nasty cut that went from the corner of her lip nearly to meet the outward edge of her eye. Her lips were dry and cracked. Both of her eyes were bruised. One a dark purple colour of a fresh assault and the other a sickly green and yellow colour of an injury several days old and there was another cut that ran from her forehead deep into her hairline.

"Logan, really go to bed," Jean bustled from the adjoining room her perfume hitting him like a sledge hammer. He would never understand why females felt like they had to douse themselves in such horrible smelling stuff and wondered if his mate liked such things.

Logan grunted a reply and turned back to the still figure on the bed. He heard an exasperated sigh and bit back his own irritated growl. He knew that his behaviour was probably confusing the 'team' but he didn't really care. Usually if it had been like any normal mission he would have been in his room long enough to shower and then change and then he would have had a one track mind as he went in search for drink - and he wasn't talking chocolate milk either!

His thoughts reached a sudden end when he heard a noise from the bed. The girl began to stir - slowly at first and then she began to twitch more violently until she was nearly throwing herself from the bed.

Having been the victim of one for nearly every night for the past fifteen years Logan definitely knew a nightmare when he saw one and his chest clenched and his animal roared in fury at seeing his mate suffering.

When her thrashing threatened to send her to the floor he quickly dashed forward and grabbed her around the waist holding her firmly not wanting her to hurt herself anymore than she already was. He held her to his chest trying to stop her movements as best he could without hurting her. She screamed and struggled all the harder.

Logan was aware of Jean rushing into the room and demanding to know what had happened. Really for a clever lady she was pretty dumb - how did she expect him to answer her when he was trying to not break the girl's bones as he tried to keep her still.

He felt her head land against his shoulder and before he knew what hit him he felt her teeth clench into his skin. He didn't do anything. He held still knowing that she was still trapped in her nightmare. After a minute her jaws relaxed and he felt her teeth loosen before she slumped against him. He felt the bite close up and glanced away from the girl to see a blood stain under the fabric of his shirt.

She had drawn blood!

He felt the skin begin to knit itself together and close over as he readjusted his grip on the now slack girl and glance around.

The professor was sitting in his chair by the door that thoughtful look on his face.

Sure that the girl had settled won enough Logan reluctantly settled her back onto her bed and watched in silence as her heart beat changed and her eyes slowly flitted open.

He saw the panic in her eyes and smiled trying to reassure.

"Don't worry darlin', we won't hurt you," he told her softly. The animal screaming at him to get nearer but the man knowing that if he did it would terrify her even more than she was.

He heard the gears in Xavier's chair wheeze to life as the older telepath wheeled himself to the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling my dear?"

Oh, dead intelligent question Wheels! How do you think she feels?

She didn't answer, only continued to watch them all fearfully, her eyes darting from the professor, to Logan, to Jean only to start all over again.

"I am Charles Xavier,"

Now that got a response. Logan listened as her heart and pulse went into overdrive and her eyes filled with panic.

"X-Men," she whispered.

**Hi everyone. **

**I hope you like.**

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Keep safe**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still own nothing. :(**

**Chapter 4**

"X-men," the whispered word was filled with panic and the girl's eyes shot a frightened look at each of the gathered X-men and then her eyes shot to Xavier.

"It is rude to go where you haven't been invited," she snarled at the old man.

Logan shot the professor a glance. Had the old man tried to get in her head? What a hypocrite. He was proud that the girl had somehow known what Xavier was doing and anger bubbled in him at the thought of the professor invading the girls mind like that, he didn't care what the old mutants reasons were either.

He noticed that everyone else had thrown the professor a look ranging from mild surprise to outright shock.

During the few second of distraction the girl summoned all of her strength, Logan hearing her sharp breath turned to her.

Logan tensed as the girl began to struggle, sitting up and apparently having no concern about her injuries. Panic in her eyes as she took in the strangers surrounding her. One who had tried to just get into her head.

_Sure way to get someone's confidence Wheels._ She winced, forcing her broken bones to co-operate.

Logan was new to the whole mate thing but he knew one thing. You didn't mess with the instincts and right now the instincts were screaming at him to protect the injured girl now struggling in the medical lab. Even if he had to protect her from herself. And now was one of those times.

He jumped forward as the girl began to struggle more violently against her own body.

Logan's protective instincts flared to life stronger than ever when a whimper escaped her throat and she rolled dangerously and purposefully near to the edge of the bed. He jerked forward, catching her in his arms before her body could connect with the hard floor and she could injure herself even more than she was.

"Oh no you don't darling," he grumbled in his deep voice.

He sank to the floor with her back pressed against his chest as she struggled to get free.

"Let me go, you have to let me go," she whimpered, her struggles as useless as a baby against an adult. Helpless tears slid from her eyes and his heart clenched as his senses picked up the scent of the bitter, salty liquid.

"I don't want to be here," she cried, still struggling although he could tell that she was rapidly losing strength as her body sagged more and more against him.

"I want to go home…" she sobbed.

Logan began to rock the distraught girl gently, trying to calm her as best he could. He could really blame her reaction. She was after all, surrounded by people that she didn't know.

And then a loud, sickening, metallic moan filled the air, grating on Logan's keen senses and making him hold the young terrified girl even closer as she seemed to forget that she had been begging him to release her only a second before. Now it was like all she wanted to do was crawl into his chest to escape the noise.

Logan quickly directed his gaze towards the professor who had just closed his eyes – obviously concentrating hard. Just as quickly as the old mutant's eyes had closed they shot open again.

Logan saw then that he was not the only one looking towards Xavier but the three other X-Men were also awaiting instructions.

"The jet bay,"

Everyone sprung into action at the professor's words.

Logan rose carefully from the floor and placed the girl back onto the bed where she looked even smaller and paler than before as she sat and shivered in fear.

He heard the med-lab doors whoosh open and closed again as the team ran from the room towards the hanger, Scott issuing orders as they rushed away.

He went to move away from the girl but was shocked when her small hands gripped at him stopping him from leaving only to release him after a few seconds as though touching him scorched her palms.

"Go Logan," Xavier ordered him and fir the first time that he could remember Logan hesitated for a reason other than pure pig-headedness or to get at Scott. He hesitated for a much more real and deeper reason. He heisted for the girl that was his mate. He couldn't leave her. He had to protect her and keep her safe his animal instincts all but gluing him to her.

So he stayed. He ignored the words issued by the man who could know nothing of the instincts that were controlling him – the Wolverine. Never before could Logan remember both sides of him being so prominent.

He could hear the approaching fight and smell the acidic scent of burning that now hovered continually in the air. He could even hear the team yelling to each other occasionally over the noise. The girl's heartbeat was accelerating to dangerous levels and he wondered if she was getting any of the nightmare like flash backs that were occasionally triggered by sounds or smells.

he tensed slightly when the girl unexpectedly screwed herself into a tight ball against his side, her arms wrapping tightly around his mid section and her forehead resting on his cheat while her knees were drawn up to her chest at a very uncomfortable and awkward looking angle. But Logan knew that the girl wouldn't even care or register the angle as she tightened her grip and whimpered under her breath. The frightened keening immediately broke through to the animal and his entire body tensed against his will. He shook his head at the frowning Xavier and turned slowly to face the door within the girls grip, her hands now resting on his stomach and her head on his back.

His senses were on full alert as he heard the battle get closer. He quickly loosened the girl's grip on him as gently as he could and crouched forward just as the door to the medical lab was ripped from the wall and went flying down the hall and out of view. Logan only hoped that none of the team was in the way when it landed.

He concentrated fully on the door but his senses flared. He could hear and feel the girl behind him as she dragged in raged breaths and he could hear the gears in the professor's wheelchair groan and whirl as the older man moved away from the door as fast as his chair could carry him.

Arms outstretched he flexed his muscles and ignored the pain that came with his claws shooting from his body. He was poised and ready to protect his mate by whatever means necessary.

Smoke billowed into the room setting off countless alarms as it invaded every corner. Logan was hardly surprised when Magneto came pacing through the smoke and into the room. But there was one thing that he knew that no one else did. He knew that although Magneto was wearing his cape, his suit and his trademark helmet the guy wasn't Magneto. In fact, the guy wasn't even a guy. He was Mystique. And when the form gave him that cat like smile he knew so fell he knew for sure.

He knew he had to keep them away from the back of the room when he had heard the girl scramble from the bed to the far wall.

He saw a flicker of something in Mystiques borrowed gaze but he ignored it and braced himself as she threw herself at him changing into her own form mid pounce. He quickly ducked out of the way, spinning about to see her land and twist where he had been standing.

He made to run at her when suddenly his whole body tensed and stiffened. He struggled against the familiar feeling, straining muscles and adamantium coated bones in an attempt to free himself from the powers of the metal controlling mutant.

He could hear the muffled crying of his mate and that just caused his struggles to intensify, fighting against Magneto. He could hear and feel muscles tearing and tendons snapping in his limbs as he struggled fruitlessly.

He heard a grating metallic noise and saw the professors chair move at a very odd angle to the door where he saw the real Magneto standing in the doorway, flanked by Mystique and Sabertooth. Logan couldn't help but growl at the sight of the male, only thinking that he had better stay away from Rogue.

"Where is she?" the words rang in Logan ears shattering the few seconds of silence that had fallen after he had been puppetised.

"Who Eric?" the professors voice was that irritating calm way, even though Magneto probably wouldn't think twice before sending the wheelchair into the wall.

"No games Charles!" Magneto growled.

"Grandpa," the small, shaking voice came from his mate and he found himself unceremoniously dumped to the floor, unable to do anything to protect her as his limbs healed.

Wait a minute.

Grandpa?

**Hi everyone. **

**Long time no see :) I am so sorry about how long it has taken me to update.**

**:)**


End file.
